


春晖贰

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 主jjjp 少量有尔老夫少妻AU 恶俗家庭伦理剧





	春晖贰

与子佳人

6

他的父亲养了几只漂亮的猫，毛色光亮，叫声妩媚，一看就是花了大价钱，并且舍得喂的。比起他来，他的父亲更喜欢那些只会撒娇讨食的四脚兽。

朴珍荣像极了林在范，一样的沉稳，一样的冷淡，只是朴珍荣更会用温柔的表面去迷惑别人，笑眯眯地抽出刀子杀人。王嘉尔就被捅过，知道这点，原本在学校里也尽可能不去招惹他，现在虽然在同一屋檐下，但他们依旧很少见面。林在范就像饲养了一只金丝雀，把他拴在笼子里，丝毫不愿让别人沾惹，观赏都是奢侈。

但今天，王嘉尔出现在餐厅，坐在林在范的身边，和他们一起吃早餐。年长的男人是有些封建的，是独裁的，控制欲极强的。所以王嘉尔必须是非常温顺的，是听话的，柔软不带刺的。男孩小心地使用叉子，轻轻切割那些看上去美味的食物，生怕发出些吵人的声音惹男人的清闲。多么乖巧的小媳妇啊，和那日对他呲牙咧嘴的男孩不同，失去锋芒的王嘉尔看上去没那么有趣，却符合极了林在范的口味。

我还是喜欢更加活泼些的，朴珍荣冲他的父亲点了点头，拉开了座位。男孩显然是如坐针毡，他拿着刀叉划开煎得恰到好处的鸡蛋，任由蛋黄流的到处都是，在洁白的瓷盘上惨不忍睹，也没有放进他的嘴巴。

“早上好，小妈。”少年的嗓音似乎只能用来朗诵诗歌般得温和动人，此时却吐出有些侮辱性的词语，伤害面前的男孩。

林在范的视线从报纸上移开，冷冷地扫了一眼坐得挺拔的少年，他没有说话，气氛俨然冰冻到了极点。王嘉尔放下刀叉，两只手放到男人的膝盖上，转过脸笑着对依旧挂着笑脸的少年说：“早上好啊，珍荣。”朴珍荣对他的警告深刻在男孩心底，发怒的林在范不会责怪自己的儿子，只会迁怒自己。

闻言朴珍荣的笑容更大了，他弯着失去温度的眼睛，直勾勾地看向打着圆场的男孩，再转头对表情缓和的男人说：“真是幸福得让我饱了，我先去上学了。”

“慢走啊。”关上门后他听到男孩这么对他说。

烦躁，厌恶，蛋黄的腥味火一样涌上他的喉头，烧光他的自制力，打破他引以为豪的运筹帷幄，让他的嫉妒破壳，茁壮成长。他恨他的父亲，他恨甜美的男孩，他第一次为自己做出的决定后悔。因为王嘉尔似乎真的愿意当林在范的妻子，也许不愿当他的小妈，但男孩真的把自己放在了他长辈的位置，用圣母的目光看他，以令人作呕的怜悯之心体谅他这个叛逆的儿子。

可以啊，狠狠呼出一口气，朴珍荣的表情舒展了。

7

年幼的男孩失去了温柔的母亲，他那么渴望父亲的爱，可年轻的男人望向他的眼神总让他觉得自己是老鼠。他的父亲养了漂亮的猫，那么粘人，总用头去蹭男人的手掌，只有在这时，温柔的神情才会出现在男人的脸上。

个子刚和桌子差不多的男孩，在保姆为他削水果的空档，拿走了小刀，划伤了自己的手指，再把小刀放在猫咪的必经之路上。

他第一次见男人暴跳如雷，只是为他受伤的猫咪。

比起他来，他的父亲更喜欢那些只会撒娇讨食的四脚兽，温柔可怜的小美人。

8

男人抚摸着男孩的脑袋，男孩就阖上眼睛，用发旋蹭男人的掌心，宛如林在范第一次养的小奶猫，蹭得男人起火。林在范打量乖巧的男孩，觉得他真是聪明，那么会讨人欢心。漂亮的鼻子弧度和下鄂线，垂下的睫毛和微微翘起的嘴角，每一处都让人喜欢。移开手，撩起一绺头发，他皱了皱眉头，淡淡道：“染黑吧。”

“……好。”仰着脸对男人露出一个笑容，他眨巴眨巴自己的大眼睛，可爱的兔牙若隐若现。

“我会让他不再那么叫你的。”抬起男孩的下巴，林在范靠近对方的脸。

等男人离开王嘉尔才收住了笑容，耳根处蔓延的粉色一直到脸颊，他抚摸自己被亲吻的嘴唇，几乎被男人少见的温柔溺死。真帅气啊，回想到男人眯着眼睛笑的样子，男孩双手捂着自己的脸发出一声呜咽：“这可不行啊。”

他的眼睛氤氲着黑雾，像快要淹死的人透过海水那样。

9

金有谦和年长的女人坐在咖啡厅里，对方善解人意地问道：“还是可可么？”金有谦眉毛也没抬一下就嗯了一声，想了想又摘下耳机对女人说：“算了，这次我想试试美式。”

冰美式苦得金有谦吐吐舌头，他放下手机去看称为是自己女朋友的脸，他们很久没见了，女人似乎比以前更漂亮了，是动了鼻子么，因为他说喜欢翘翘的鼻子。那也要看是在谁的脸上啊，金有谦移开视线转向窗外，他的女朋友顺着他的视线也看过去，只见一个一头白发的男孩从街角走出来，阳光沐在男孩身上，让他那么不食人间烟火，让他发光，让他像个精致的娃娃。路上的人或多或少都会看他，用自己的视线觊觎他，渴望他。

“那不是Jackson么。”女人狐疑地开口，看向自己魔怔了的小男友，又说道，“传闻他被那个林在范给……”

“闭嘴。”金有谦粗鲁地打断她，他是恋恋不舍地收回自己目光，施舍给女人一个眼神，“那是假的。我有事先走了，不会再见了。” 他朝店员点点头，拿着包飞奔而去。

男孩的腿很长，没几步就追上了漫步街道的王嘉尔，拉住对方的手臂，男孩紧紧拥抱住许久未见的王嘉尔，去嗅他发间的香气，吻他的头顶。虽然平时也会传传短讯，但什么比得上真实的王嘉尔呢。

“是，有谦么？”王嘉尔回抱住男孩，他也很开心，把脸埋在对方肩膀里，感叹自己的弟弟长得居然这么大了。他们在喧嚣里拥抱，感受对方的味道，王嘉尔觉得男孩的味道有些变了，却分辨不出到底是哪里有了改变。不时有人回首观望，把自己Jackson哥按在怀里的男孩便用冷若冰霜的目光回应，驱赶探究的目光。男孩回应道：“好久不见。”

也许是觉得时间有些久了，温度有些烫人了，王嘉尔轻轻推开男孩，抬起头去看金有谦的脸，他感叹道：“有谦变得这么帅了啊。”

“已经不是小孩子了哦。”

“嗯？哈哈，是啊，但是离男人还差一点吧，但这样有少年感才更好呢。”

“比成熟的男人更好么？”

王嘉尔一愣，他才发现男孩的眼角有凌厉的寒光，有些陌生。他仍是带着笑意的：“是啊，我们有谦是最棒的。”

“哥要去哪里？”明显很受用的男孩露出牙齿，他揽着对方的肩膀问道。

被圈在怀里的人也习以为常，他指了指自己的头发说：“工作的地方不让染这个颜色，我去换个低调的。”

顶着一头鲜艳黄毛的金有谦撇了撇嘴，他声音奶奶的：“这才好看呢，你的老板真是个老古董啊。”

王嘉尔一怔，林在范不苟言笑的脸浮现在脑海里，男人除了娶了他以外，本质上是很老派的男人，做爱的时候姿势也不常改变，基本上都是压着自己狠狠地操干，男人也不喜欢骑乘式，偏向乖巧并任由宰割的床伴。但偶尔这种老派也会带来惊喜，他想到的是男人早上微笑的样子，无限接近自己的对方眼皮上的两颗小痣。他腾地红了脸，又连忙打岔道：“是规定啦，规定。”

金有谦若有所思，慢慢收紧自己的胳膊。他们走在人群里，即使那人就在身边，自己的臂膀环绕得再紧，他却总觉得人群会把他们两人隔开，把自己的Jackson哥送到远的不能再远的地方。胸膛左侧仿佛被尖利的匕首割伤，剧烈的疼痛，即使他拼了命的克制，收不住的思绪就像温热的血，源源不断地从伤口处流出。

即使他不想承认，但他的Jackson哥不属于他，并一直在骗他。

把耳机插到笑着在说什么的王嘉尔耳朵里，金有谦再次按下播放键。淫荡的絮语和冷冽的带着腥味的声音涌入男孩的耳朵，钻进大脑里。王嘉尔一时失去了反应，愣在原地，可悲的是这些声响没有浇灭他，反而在他身上点起了火，欲望的蒸汽把他饱满的嘴唇熏成一朵干花。一把拉下耳机，他转过头去看金有谦的表情。

男孩还带着耳机，纵使心里是碎的，他还皱着眉头笑着，他在王嘉尔耳边说道：“你真丢人啊。”

10

回到家的时候，玄关处整齐地放置了一双皮鞋。今天公务缠身的林在范似乎又不会回来了，王嘉尔穿上拖鞋，直接奔向二楼的卧室。朴珍荣正坐在沙发上看书，见他闯进来，只是挑了挑眉毛。

王嘉尔的头发染成了颇有学生风的栗色，他轻轻喘着，和之前小白兔的样子也没差很多。男孩把门摔上，上前一把揪起朴珍荣的衣领，他问道：“你为什么要那么做？”

把书扔到一边，朴珍荣的手握住对方的手，反问道：“你在发什么疯呢？”男孩皱着眉头，一把把朴珍荣揪起来，他的嗓音不像他的外表那样可人，却仍可取悦你的耳朵：“这是我要问你的，你到底要干什么？”

朴珍荣笑着拉开对方的手，也去扯住男孩的衣领，他的眉眼都温润极了，只有嘴角带着戏谑：“我想看着你死啊，小妈。” 自从他进这个家门，朴珍荣就没好好叫过他的名字。

王嘉尔抬着眼睛看他，眼神里没有一丝刚进门的怒意。少年的脸贴的他极近，这个距离不是接吻就是打架，而王嘉尔却有些配合地歪着脑袋靠得更近一点，他的嘴唇微张，眼角眉梢都是娇艳欲滴的颜色，仿佛在索取一个吻，他问道：“你不会还喜欢我吧。”

黑发的少年一时失语，他瞪着眼睛看面前的王嘉尔，男孩见他这个反应，蹙起眉毛，有些嫌恶地松开手，学着朴珍荣的语气：“真恶心啊，我不是你的小妈么？”

此刻，朴珍荣才回想起来，眼前的男孩也根本不是什么软糯的小白兔，他那么轻易来到他们家，或许是来吃人的。 这让朴珍荣兴奋地几乎掐死面前的人，他克制不住地舔舐男孩红润的嘴唇，像要把它吞到肚子里一样用力吮吸，他的力气大得惊人，也许是男孩听到了楼下开门的声音，不敢做过多的挣扎，发出过大的声响。

“到底谁是两面派啊。”黑发的少年眼睛里全是偏执的爱意，他狠狠把男孩推到床上，再用力压下去，“真想让那个老男人看看你这个表情，看他是不是还能提枪干你。”

王嘉尔死死抵住发了疯似的人，他皱着眉压低嗓音：“快放开我，他回来了。”

“我不仅是喜欢你啊。”少年直勾勾地看他，眼睛里的深情似真似假得萦绕在他黑色的眼睛里，“我每天看着你的照片自慰，连梦里都是你，森尼，我可以为你干掉他。”

“是他让你被禁锢在这里，让你忍受这些屈辱不是么？”

“只要你说爱我，我可以救你出去。”

王嘉尔终于忍不住笑了，他的明媚在黑夜是那么珍贵，此时全数献给了身上的少年，可他的眼里却是细碎的冷意。朴珍荣的黑发垂到他的额头上，他们离得那么近，仿佛被一起关进漆黑的棺材，得在慢慢长夜中相拥取暖。

“别说笑了，我这辈子最恨的人就是你。”

“但我要感谢你，是你为我找到了林在范。”

11

男孩回到卧室的时候，林在范已经在床上等他了。男人衣冠楚楚翘着二郎腿，凉薄的视线在男孩进来时就黏在对方的脸上。王嘉尔没有听他的话将头发染成黑色，但这完全没有让男人生气，他突然发现他的控制欲在男孩身上变得大度，只有占有欲一直小气得一如既往。

“过来。”

男孩听话地走到男人身前，娴熟地半跪在对方的两腿之间，有些讨好地蹭了蹭对方的膝盖。换在之前林在范会欣然接受，但是今天，他显然没有那么好的耐心。那双起着茧子的手揪住男孩柔软的头发，将他扯到一边，男人居高临下地冲他眯了眯眼睛。

王嘉尔便用手撑住对方的膝盖，用嘴咬开男人的裤子拉链，隔着内裤吻对方的阴茎。从林在范的视角只能看到垂着颤抖的睫毛和嫣红的嘴唇，他的嘴不该总是这么红。男孩抬眼看了男人一眼，是在乞求得到用手的许可，男人深深地看他，男孩便收回了目光，继续卖力地舔弄。他嘴上的功夫并不那么到家，但是只要看到他的脸，即使没什么技巧也能让人格外享受。

“够了。”林在范终于在他下巴都有些酸痛的时候开口了。他吐出嘴里的硬物，自己的津液沾满了下巴，眼角也生出来泪水，林在范想男孩的下面也会不会是这样泛着水，但他现在还没有性质去操王嘉尔，他只是说：“继续。”

这回王嘉尔就用上了手，他捧起男人的性器，将它贴在嘴边，他抬起眼皮去看年长的男人，看对方眼角的细纹和无名指上的戒指，他去看男人的眼睛，却看不到今天早晨那双带笑的眼睛，只有封存的怒意压抑在那双冰冷的眼睛里。

男孩小心翼翼地再次吞入男人的阴茎，祈祷对方的高潮快速来临。时间仿佛停止了，男孩不知道什么时候这场惩罚才会结束时，林在范再次用那双带着茧子的手按住了他的头，他的手指揪住那些柔软的发丝，他的抽送几乎是狠戾无情的，在把自己的精液送进男孩喉咙深处时，男人低沉的声音响起了。

“我全都知道，你永远都不是我的对手。”

仿佛今早的吻只在梦里出现过。

12

“父亲，我的成年礼物想好了。”

“嗯。”

“我想睡一次王嘉尔。”

tbc or end


End file.
